Known as a lens drive device is one comprising a lens holder configured to hold a lens, a shaft configured to guide the lens holder, an actuator configured to move the lens holder along the shaft, and a pressure contact surface configured to contact the actuator under pressure (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-90584). In the lens drive device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an biasing member (spring) is arranged between the lens holder and the actuator or between the actuator and a fixing part of the lens drive device in order for the actuator to contact the pressure contact surface under pressure.